I Owe It All To You
by Hermione L. Granger
Summary: Goes along w/ Shattered Glass. R/Hr. This is when Harry and co. are 20 years old, and whats happening in Ron & Hermione's relationship.


I Owe It All To You  
  
  
By: Hermione L. Granger  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these. I obviously don't own these characters.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't me," Hermione sang along to the radio as she drove over to Ron's, "Saw me kissin on the sofa, wasn't me." Hermione continued to sing along as she began to think of her and Ron's relationship, which had recently taken another step-he had given her a key to his apartment. It was more symbolism than really needy, she could apparate in anytime she wanted to. But Ron had known how much Hermione loved driving, and found it a big pain to open the door everytime she came over.   
  
"All this time she was standing there, she never took her eyes off me," Hermione continued joyfully. This was the first time she was going to get to see Ron in 6 weeks. Since their graduation three years eairlier, Hermione had been working at the Daily Prophet. And, like she had done with her school work at Hogwarts, she completely threw herself into her job. Much to Ron's exasperation though. Often he would complain that it felt as if he never even had a girlfriend...and Hermione felt that way sometimes too. But this was her JOB. She couldn't just ignore it for him.  
  
"Gonna tell her that I'm sorry-" the radio ended as Hermione cut the car off and began to bound up the steps to Ron's apartment. Panting with excitement as she reached the top, she gently turned the lock when she heard someone scream inside. Realizing immediately that it wasn't Ron, she threw the door open and ran inside the house. From the living room, to the kitchen, to his bedroom, to his bathroom, to his office, then...wait a second. His bathroom. Oh God.  
  
And sure enough, when Hermione rushed back in, there was Ron, half dressed now, and some-slut-completely naked on the floor in-between them.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, his voice breaking, "This isn't what-" With those words he began to walk towards Hermione, who only backed up.   
  
"Who-who's that?" Hermione asked first, "Nevermind, I don't think I want to know, Ron, what?"  
  
"Look, she's just, she just came over to see if I was alright, because she knew," Ron stuttered, "she knew that I was having a hard time."  
  
"She, knew you were having a hard time?" Hermione asked as she backed all of the way into Ron's bedroom. The girl was now out of sight. "Why don't you tell me about this, I'm your girlfriend."  
  
"Well maybe I would if you were ever bloody around!" Ron shouted finally, seeming stressed beyond the breaking point.  
  
"If I'm ever bloody around?" Hermione asked incredulously, "What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice had gone from bewildered, to dangerous in record time.  
  
"I haven't seen you in six weeks, Hermione, and then you just pop in totally unexpected-" Ron began.  
  
"I sent you an owl!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I didn't get an ow-" Ron argued, before being interrupted by an owl, which dropped the letter in his hand and flew off. Ron unraveled it, and threw it down half way through, "Oh, so you send it to me five seconds after you show up, huh?"  
  
"Sorry I didn't give you better warning, I didn't expect you to be with one of your prostitutes!" Hermione screamed as she turned and went towards Ron's dresser.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked exasperatedly as she pulled open 'her' drawer.  
  
"Leaving," she replied simply and coldly as she pulled out a handful of clothes she had kept here.  
  
"Oh wonderful, glad you could grace me with your presence oh wonderful one, oh assistant editor at the Prophet," Ron muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I worked hard for that job, and you know it," Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Yes, you worked so hard, you gave up your total social life, and, well you know what, babe," Ron said, using the pet name he knew she hated, "Crissy in there is one of the chief editors of Witch Weekly. And she's got time for me." Hermione stopped what she was doing instantly. Then, without warning, she whirled around with whatever was in her arms and took off out the door. Ron didn't move, but he could hear her car squeal as it took off.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, d'ya bring the beer?" George asked his older brother cheerfully.  
  
"Well I hope so," Bill replied, "you probably wouldn't let me play without it."  
  
"That'a boy!" Fred said, coming to take the beer right out of Bill's hands.  
  
"So, who're we expecting tonight?" Bill asked as he set the rest of the groceries down.  
  
"Charlie's already in there," Fred replied as he opened a bottle, "Perc wouldn't play poker to save his life, Ron'll be here-I mean, what else will he do, wait for Hermione to come home?-Harry's got a work thing with Dean Thomas, and Gin's in Mulan. So there's five."  
  
"Not bad," Bill said, grabbing his own bottle, "Could be better, but not bad. Now let's get in there before Charlie shuffles the cards in his favor."  
  
"Right-o, Billy, and I think I just heard Ron pop in now," George said as the three began toward the living room. But instead of find Ron, they found a very livid, exceedingly angry, Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey, Potter-boy," Fred asked stunned, "Thought you weren't-"  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked simply.  
  
"Um, he should be here in-"  
  
"Hey guys, have I messed-" Ron began as he suddenly entered the room. But he was interrupted by a bloody nose.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked from his spot from the floor, "what was that for?"  
  
"You told me," Harry began in a very dangerous voice, "That I could date Gin, only if I swore up and down that I wouldn't hurt her. Everyone in this room has held me to that. But I never even thought, I'd have to make you swear you wouldn't hurt Hermione. I thought you had more, more sense than that."  
  
"Okay," Bill suddenly said, "Back up here, I'm confused. What just happened?"  
  
"Well, Harry showed up unexpecedtly completely livid-" George started.  
  
"Then asked for Ron-" Fred continued.  
  
"Ron showed up-"  
  
"Harry hit him-"  
  
"Then he accused Ron of hurting Hermione-"  
  
"And then you interrupted-"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Billy said impatiently, "The question was directed towards those two," he said, gesturing towards Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hermione came home," Ron began.  
  
"And found him sleeping with some other girl," Harry finished angrily, "So she came over to my place. Dean Thomas is now over there attempting to get her to sleep, because this git made her cry. Anyway, I'm out of here, I'll talk to you lot tomorrow." With that Harry disappeared, leaving a very stunned Weasley crew.   
  
"Come on," Ron said, whipping the blood from his nose, "Let's play cards."  
****  
  
"Gin?" Harry called as he walked into the hallway, "Hey, Ginny, are you here?"  
  
"Harry?" came Ginny's call from her bed room, "Harry James Potter, what are you doing at my house in Mulan?" she suddenly appeared in the doorway, then walked over to give her boyfriend a kiss.  
  
"You know I said I'd be home in a few days," she said as the two sat down.  
  
"Yeah, well something kinda came up," Harry explained, "Hermione showed up on my doorstep last night, crying like crazy with some of her stuff from Ron's-mostly underwear, but I don't want to think about that. Anyway, it turns out she had gone to see Ron, for the first time in six weeks I might add, and found him sleeping his neighbor Crissy."  
  
"He was sleeping with someone else?" Ginny asked stunned, "This whole time?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered, "I never heard a word about it from him. This could've been the first time-or the thirtieth. I don't know."  
  
"Oh my stars," Ginny finally said when her mouth stopped opening and closing like a fish, "Oh my stars, that horrible brat! That insensitive git!" Now Ginny was up and stomping around the room, "I'm going to give that...that...asshole a piece of my mind when I get back, and he'll be lucky if-"  
  
"I already hit him," Harry mumbled from the couch.  
  
"You hit him?"  
  
"Yeah, but Gin, I've been thinking," here Harry faltered as Ginny turned to look at him, "I mean, that was the first time he had seen Hermione in six weeks. And when she showed up on my doorstep, that was the first time I had seen her in a month-and that was only because she had an article to do on the Quidditch team. She's your best friend, and when's the last time she's seen you? Two, three months?"  
  
"Still..." Ginny trailed off, then plopped down next to Harry, "So what do you propose we do?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied, "Hermione's staying with Justin, she doesn't want to go home, and I suppose I'll go apologize to Ron. We listen to both of them complain, and help both of them heal-what else can we do?"  
  
"Well it just seems," Ginny began, "It just seems like the wrong thing to do."  
  
"Then what's the right thing to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know Harry," Ginny answered with a sigh, "I don't know."  
  
****  
  
"Hello darling." Hermione lifted her head from the article she was proofreading to regard who was at the door.   
  
"Hey Justin, how have you been?" Hermione asked with a smile. She put aside the article. Something's could wait.  
  
"Well, simply divine, until I heard about your little tiff with Ron," Justin replied sitting down in a chair across from you, "And then I just rushed over here to chat."  
  
"Only if you drop the gay act Justin, you know I can't stand it," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh fine," Justin said in a normal tone of voice, "It's just fun, and it helps me feel the role. You will be there on opening night, won't you?"  
  
"I'll try," Hermione answered, gesturing to all of her work, "But it'll be tough."  
  
"You've always made time for me darling," Justin grimaced, "Sorry, but you always have made time to come see me in my plays."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there, I promise," Hermione replied, raising her hands in mock surrender, "Now I'm not upset about Ron AT ALL, and I'm actually happy that this all came to an end, it was something that needed to happen. Now give me a hug and get outta here, I've got worked to do." With a hug, Justin was out the door, and Hermione could hear him in the hall,  
  
"Oh, darling, forgive me, I just seem to have two left feet."  
  
"It's all right," came the reply, "and drop the accent Justin."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Hey Herm," the voice said. Hermione lifted her eyes from her article again to look at George Weasley.  
  
"Has everyone come to cheer me up?" Hermione asked him, half exasperated, half joking.  
  
"I guess so, just trying to make up for my prat of a younger brother," George replied, "Actually I was just up at Hogwarts last night, and was talking to Minerva, and you came up. She hadn't heard about how you and Ron broke-"  
  
"Well it's only been a week," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Huh, seems like longer," George replied, "But nevertheless, you came up, and she began talking about Transfiguration."  
  
"Don't tell me she wants me to come up there and teach," Hermione replied, "We've been through this, I don't want to teach."  
  
"No, she didn't say a thing about that," George said, "But she did mention the Transfiguration books. They're getting a bit out of date, and she asked me to send a message-she'd love to have you write a new one. She says you're probably more of an expert on the subject than she is, making up all those new spells when you were still there. She could barely keep up with you."  
  
"Thanks for the flattery," Hermione replied, "But I couldn't write a book George."  
  
"And why not?" he countered, "It's got to be more fun than hanging around here, grading articles."  
  
"I'm not-" Hermione began, but then stopped. George was right. She was only grading papers here. She sighed.  
  
"I'll consider it. But I really do have to finish this George," she almost pleaded.  
  
"Alright, I can take a hint, I'll leave," George replied smiling, "But I expect to see you sometime soon. Just because Ron's being a prat doesn't mean I can't enjoy your company. I'll call Katie-we'll get together sometime, all three of us. It'll be great." With a wink, he left.  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, I've got a basic idea of what's going to happen..but if you've got any ideas, TELL ME. I'm still open to hearing what you think might happen, and what you can see happening.... 


End file.
